Assassination: Completed
by Tenshin4ever
Summary: Assassination: completed is a story about two friends who are ordinary schoolgirls at day, but at some nights they assassinats people that they think are bad for the world.
1. Chapter 1

''HARU!'' Haru hears as she runs through the empty, dark street. She feels her heart pounding faster and faster for every step she takes.  
''ASAMI!'' Haru screams as she takes a turn and sees a huge wall in front of her, blocking her way. She then turns around again and there is another wall where she came from. She presses her hands against it, trying to make it disappear, but it don't.  
''ASAMI, WHERE ARE YOU!?'' She shouts and then she hears a sound behind her and she quickly turns around and sees a blurry man standing in front of her, pointing a gun at her. The man smiles at her and murmurs; you loose. And as he pulls the trigger, Haru starts to feel that the ground under her disappearing and she falls and starts screaming for help. Then she wakes up on the chair she sits on in the classroom. She take a deep breath, trying to calm down from the dream. The sun is shining on her face and rubs her eyes.  
'' Are you okay?'' the girl beside her asks with her soft voice. Haru looks at Asami sitting there, looking worried as usual. Asami have deep green eyes and long, light brown hair down to her hips. Haru rubs her face and looks back at Asami with a small smile. Haru has medium short, messy black hair and ocean blue eyes.  
'' I'm okay.. just fell asleep again.'' Haru explains and Asami sighs.  
'' You need to sleep at night.. don't stay up so late..'' Asami says. Haru rolls her eyes and looks out through the window. The sun is shining brightly outside, and the wind is making the cherry-blossom tree dance down on the schoolyard.  
'' Haru, can you answer that question, please?'' the teacher in the front of the classroom asks. Haru quickly stands up and watches the young, male teacher.  
'' I'm sorry professor Kenji, what was the question?'' Haru asks and Kenji sighs.  
'' Who said; That this nation, under god, shall have a new birth of freedom, and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth?'' Kenji asks as he fixes his glasses.  
'' The one who said that is Abraham Lincoln in Gettysburg in Pennsylvania 1863'' Haru answers and Kenji looks impressed. Kenji closes his notebook with a smile.  
'' That's.. right. I see you did your studying alright, that's good for the essay'' Kenji answers and then he turns to the whiteboard and writes Abraham Lincoln with big letters. Haru sits back down on the chair again and looks at Asami who smiles at her. Asami looks down on her notebook and continues to doodle. Haru smiles and continue to look out through the window again at the white clouds moving on the blue sky.  
'' As all of you may know, Abraham Lincoln was assassinated in 14th of April, 1865, while he was watching a play at Ford's Theatre. '' Kenji explains as he turns to the class.  
'' He was shot while he watched the play called Our American Cousin with his wife, Mary Todd Lincoln, and he died early the next morning. And..'' Kenji begun but he stopped when a girl in class raised her hand to ask a question.  
'' Yes, Kiyoko?'' Kenji asks and the girls takes down her hand.  
'' The man who was murdered yesterday.. he was assassinated by The hidden killer.. right?'' Kiyoko asks and Haru and Asami raises their heads to listen.  
'' Well.. there's nothing that says that he wasn't assassinated.'' Kenji explains as he crosses his arms.  
'' But he was free to go from the judges after being questioned; if he was hurting his kids and if he nearly killed his own brother.. wish he probably was guilty of'' another classmate explains. Kenji sighs as he leans at his desk.  
'' Well.. yes.. he probably was guilty, but they still didn't have enough evidence for that.. so he was free to go..'' Kenji explains.  
'' I think it's good that The hidden killer took care of him..'' Kiyoko says and then Kenji stands up straight again.  
'' Kiyoko! I cannot believe you just said that you think it's good that a man was murdered yesterday!'' Kenji cried out and Kiyoko sighed.  
'' Well.. that's what I think.. I don't feel safe, knowing that a person like him is wandering around town..'' Kiyoko explains and Kenji can hear some agreement from other students. Kenji sighs again.  
'' Just so you know, he wasn't the only one out there.. but now.. let's continue with Abraham Lincoln, okay?'' Kenji says as he turns to the board again. Haru looks at Asami who looks at her. Asami gives her a cute smile and continue to doodle.

The sun is shining on Haru and Asami from the sky. Asami opens her lunchbox as they sits on the ground on the roof. Haru picks up her chicken-sandwich from her backpack and takes a bite of it.  
'' What did you cook today?'' Haru asks with her mouth filled with her sandwich and Asami smiles at her, showing the inside of her lunchbox.  
'' I made some spaghetti and a sweet-chilli sauce for it, with some vegetables'' Asami says proudly as she takes some of the food. Haru smiles and takes one more bite of her sandwich.  
'' Are you really okay? What did you dream of during the history lesson?'' Asami asks and Haru sighs as she looks at a hole on her jeans.  
'' I dreamed that I was running on a really dark street.. I was running to you or something, because you were screaming for me, and then when I turned I was trapped with a blurry man who pointed a gun at me and said.. that I loose or something like that.. Then the ground disappeared and I feel.. and then I woke up..'' Haru explains and Asami watches her. She takes some more of her food and looks at Haru again.  
'' What do you think it means? I mean.. with me screaming for you.. and the man? Maybe he was..'' Asami asks and Haru shrugs.  
'' I don't know.. and I don't really care..'' Haru says and Asami sighs.  
'' You should.. dreams can be telling something important.'' Asami explains and Haru sighs again and takes the last bite of her sandwich.  
'' By the way.. Do you remember the man who killed her wife while she was cooking?'' Asami asks and Haru watches her.  
'' Well.. he didn't go to prison, because there wasn't enough evidence for him doing it. The only thing they say happened was that he was away at the beach, and that another man went inside the house, killing her..'' Asami explains and ate some more.  
'' That's the most normal thing to happen.. People who are guilty.. can go..'' Haru says and sighs. Asami looks down on her food.  
'' Do you want to taste this?'' Asami asks and Haru looks at her and then down on her food.  
'' S-Sure..'' Haru answers while blushing a little and Asami smiles as she picks up some food with her chopsticks and puts it inside Haru's mouth. Haru chews slowly.  
'' It tastes delicious..'' Haru answers and a cute smile is showing on Asami's face. Haru blushes some more as she looks away. They continues eating in silence.  
'' We should go back to class now'' Haru says as she stands up. Asami closes her lunchbox.  
'' Okay'' Asami answers and she put her lunchbox in her bag and stands up. She smiles at Haru as they walk towards the exit.

'' Can you see him?'' Asami asks. The full moon is shining bright on the night sky down on the dark street. Asami and Haru is standing in an alley, waiting for a man to pass them by.  
'' Yes.. he is walking on the sidewalk on the other side of the road. He is smoking and wearing a blue hood over his head'' Haru answers.  
'' Okay.. let's do this'' Asami says as they move deeper in to the alley.  
The man walks in to a construction place and when he looks up he sees a note by the lamp-post. He quickly walks towards it and picks it up.  
I have evidence, the note said and the man looked up and sees Asami deeper in the construction place, wearing a black uniform and a mask on the over part of her face and her hair in two big braids. She smiles at the man and she turns around and starts running away. The man quickly puts the note in his pocket and runs after her. Asami runs deeper and deeper into the construction place and then she stops and turns around, seeing the man coming closer and closer to her. He then slows down to walk instead.  
'' W-what do you mean by evidence?'' The man asks and Asami smiles.  
'' Well.. We know that you were the one killing your wife, because we saw you through the window.'' Asami explained with a soft voice.  
'' Wait.. we?'' The man asks and Asami smiles again.  
'' Yes.. We'' Haru answers from behind the man and as he turns around Haru hits his head hard with a bat so he faints and falls to the ground. Haru looks at Asami who walks over the them and Haru fixes the mask on her face.  
'' Are you okay?'' Haru asks Asami who just nods her head. They take one arm each and drags the man towards an open car and they throws him inside it.  
Haru picks up some rope from the ground and starts to tie the mans arms and feet together. When she is done she closes the car door and locks it. Asami and Haru walks a few meters away from the car and then Asami picks up a molotov and Haru puts it on fire and Asami threw it at the car which quickly started to burn. They stood there and watched the car burn and then they begun to hear the man scream of fear from the inside as the fire begun eating his flesh.  
Asami takes a grip of Haru's hand and they walks away. After they have walked a few meters they hear the car explode, but they don't stop walking. The fire trucks sound is echoing through the buildings, making Asami and Haru running instead. Running away from that place.


	2. Chapter 2

'' You are joking?'' Asami asks as Haru takes a sip of her tea.  
'' Nope.. totally not joking. He is totally in love with you'' Haru teases and Asami blushes.  
'' You must be joking. Takeshi is not in love with me.. we are just.. friends'' Asami explains and Haru raises one eyebrow.  
'' Yeah.. sure..'' Haru teases and takes another sip of her tea. Asami blushes and hides it by drinking more of her hot chocolate. They are sitting by a table at a café at the mall a day after they assassinated the man. Haru promised Asami that they would go and buy some new clothes together.  
'' He has been in love with you since the first time he saw you. I tell you that'' Haru continues as she grins at Asami who sticks her tongue out.  
'' Yeah, really.. Takeshi is just a friend at school.. Nothing more..'' Asami says and drinks more of her chocolate.  
'' Well.. say that to him instead of saying..'' Haru begun but stopped when the news started on the television.  
'' Turn up the volume!'' a man shouted to the waiter who did as he said. The woman on the television is standing in front of the exploded car on the construction place.  
'' Yesterday night, Yamamoto Tadao, was murdered inside this car. As it looks like, he was tied up inside the car and then someone put the car on fire so it would explode, which it did. The killer we think it was, is The hidden killer, who have assassinated more then 11 people these last two months. We asks ourselves, when will the police find the killer? Is the killer doing a good or bad thing? When will we know who the killer is, and why he is doing this?'' the woman on the television said and then the waiter shut it off.  
'' My lord! What a horrible person could do such a terrible thing?!'' the man who shouted earlier said as he takes a sip of his coffee.  
'' Well, that horrible person is a hero! Do you even know what that man did?'' another man with a yellow hat says from the other side of the room.  
'' That person still don't have the right to kill someone!'' the man shouted again and the man with the yellow hat sighed and he stands up.  
'' Maybe not. But I hope he rots in hell for killing my cousin!'' the man with the yellow hat shouted as walked out from the café. Haru sighs and Asami gives a crocked smile.  
'' Do you want to go shopping for clothes now? '' Asami asks and Haru nods her head.

Haru picks up a red and black checked shirt from a table and watches it. She looks at the price tag but she sighs and puts it back down.  
'' Haru! Haru!'' Asami shouts as she runs towards her with two white dresses. Haru watches the both of them and understands what Asami wants.  
'' Please, please, please, Haru. Can you put this on?'' Asami asks and Haru shock her head.  
'' No way! That's too girly for me to wear. You know I usually wears shirts and torn jeans or leggings.. right?'' Haru asks and Asami gives her the puppy-eyes and Haru cannot resist them. They both walks into a dressing room and when they both had put them on Asami walked out first. She makes a twist, making the white dress fly.  
'' Haru? Are you done or what?'' Asami asks.  
'' Yes.. but I look terrible!'' Haru answers for the dressing room.  
'' Oh come on! You must look incredible!'' Asami answers with a huge smile.  
''..fine..'' Haru answers as she opens the curtains and Asami drops her jaw. Haru's dress goes down her hips and laces are hanging from the edges of the dress and the arms are going down her shoulders. She looks really beautiful. Asami's dress looks nearly the same, only that her dress have a ribbon on the left side and not as much laces as Haru's dress.  
'' You look super cute!'' Asami shouts and Haru blushes as she looks away.  
'' N-No.. I look stupid..'' Haru answers and Asami crosses her arms.  
'' No way! Let's take a photo!'' Asami shouts as she takes out her phone from her jacket pocket. Haru starts blushing even more as Asami opens the camera on her phone.  
'' I need to capture this moment, so I will remember this day when we are old and grey'' Asami explains as she smiles really big at her phone. She raises the phone in front of them.  
'' Smiiiiiiile'' Asami says and Haru gives a small smile to the camera as it took a photo of both of them. Asami quickly opened the photo and gave out a sound.  
'' We looks super cute together. Look!'' Asami says as she shows the photo to Haru. The photo turned out really great, Asami gave the camera her big, cute smile while Haru tried to give a cute smile.  
'' I will send it to you right away'' Asami said as she was focused on the phone. Haru took a deep breath.  
'' There! Done! you will get it as soon as possible'' Asami says as she looks at Haru. Haru's phone made a sound and Asami giggled.  
'' I told you'' Asami said and Haru sighed and patted Asami's head.  
'' Yeah yeah.. of course you did.. Now.. can I put on my own clothes now?'' Haru asks.  
'' No, let's steal them!'' Asami joked with an evil smile and Haru sighs. Asami giggles.  
'' Okay, I will change too. I really liked this dress, but I think it's to expensive for me to buy..'' Asami said with a sad face. Haru gives Asami a crocked smile.  
'' But you look really cute in it, maybe someday you will have the money to buy this dress'' Haru says and Asami smiles at her. They both walk back in to the dressing rooms and changes to their own clothes. Asami puts on her light pink shirt and her white skirt and white knees-socks, and on top of her shirt, her light grey cardigan. Haru puts on her grey hoodie without arms, a pair of black jeans with holes in it and they walked out.'' What do you want to do now?'' Haru asks and Asami presses her nose while thinking.  
'' Can we buy some ice-cream?'' Asami asks with a huge smile and Haru sighs.  
'' We just ate you know..'' she explains and Asami's smile disappears and turn into a fake sad face instead. Haru sighs again.  
'' Okay okay..'' Haru agrees and Asami jumps of happiness as she hugs Haru's arm.  
'' I want to have some strawberry ice-cream!'' Asami shouts as she let go of Haru's arm.  
'' Of course you want that Ice-cream. You always choose that one'' Haru says with a smile. Asami stick her tongue out at Haru and they starts walking towards the exit of the shop.  
'' I know you will choose the chocolate one'' Asami teases and Haru laughs.  
'' No way! I will choose the apple one this time'' Haru answers and Asami stops and stares at Haru. Haru stops and looks back at her.  
''.. I was just kidding'' Haru explains and Asami laughs.  
'' Well, I thought you did. You would never just change your favourite ice-cream'' Asami says, continue to laugh in her cute way.  
'' Asami! Haru!'' Haru and Asami hears from beside them as they walked out from the shop. They look at their side and sees the two twins coming up towards them. The twins is going in their class. They both has a blonde hair colour and brown eyes. The boy has shorter hair then the girl.  
'' Takeshi.. Yuki.. Hello'' Haru answers and Asami smiles at them. They smiles back and Takeshi blushes a little. Asami looks at Haru who blinks at her with one eye, teasing her.  
'' What are you two doing here?'' Yuki asks.  
'' Shopping'' Asami answers and smiles.  
'' You?'' She continues and Yuki looks at her brother and then back at them.  
'' We were buying some things for our mother, because her birthday is in two days so we bought a cake and a book for her'' Yuki answered and smiles. Asami glances at Takeshi who tries not to look at them.  
'' Well, that's nice of you. But we need to continue, because Haru is going to treat me to some Ice-cream'' Asami says and Haru looks at her.  
'' I am going to what?'' Haru asks and Asami stick out her tongue again at Haru.  
'' That sounds delicious, have fun! And don't make Haru broke, Asami'' Yuki says and begins to laugh. Asami giggles some and then Takeshi glances at her.  
'' I shall try not to'' Asami answers and Haru lays a hand on Asami's head.  
'' Well.. Bye then. See you at school!'' Yuki said as she waves her hand and walks away with Takeshi. Haru takes a few steps and glances back at Asami. She gives her a huge smile.  
'' Didn't I say that he loves you?'' Haru teases and Asami starts to blush and she runs up to Haru and hit her hard on the arm. Haru begins to laugh and Asami follows with her giggle.

It's getting darker and the bus is moving through the town. Haru sits by the window, watching the people who the bus passes by. Asami sits beside Haru, doodling in her notebook. Haru looks at Asami and tries to see what she is doodling.  
'' What are you sketching?'' Haru asks and Asami gives Haru a teasing smile.  
'' Well.. '' Asami says as she shows the sketch. It's a sketch of Haru who are holding her hands with Kenji, and many people ship Haru with him after a time when he helped Haru up after slipping on some ice and every time she had answered to his questions. Haru's face turns red.  
'' WHY DO YOU DRAW ME TOGETHER WITH KENJI?! He and I are not together! And you know that very well! He is just my teacher'' Haru shouts, trying to explain everything to Asami. The bus stops and Asami giggles and walks of the bus, turns around and stick her tongue out again while waving goodbye. Haru sighs and waves back at her as the bus continues moving. She leans against the window.  
'' Why do seriously everyone ship me with him?'' Haru murmurs to herself. After the bus had been driving through a few more streets it stops again outside an apartment with three floors. Haru stands up and walks out and towards the stairs that leads up the floors. She walks up to the third floor and to the fourth door and opens it with a key from her pocket. She walks inside and closes the door. Her apartment is small, the bedroom is the same room as the kitchen and the only other room is the bathroom. She walks directly to the kitchen part of the room and opens the refrigerator and picks out a hamburger and starts cooking it. After she had eaten it she took a glass of water and opened the door to the balcony and she walks outside, facing a big view over the town with many lights. She takes a sip of the water and looks up to the sky.  
'' Five years huh?'' Haru whispers to herself as she begun to remember how she met Asami.


	3. Chapter 3

'' P-please.. stop..'' Asami begs the three boys standing in front of her, pressing her against the wall, in the dark alley. She is crying and one of the boys lifts his hand and strokes it against her cheek.  
'' Oh no.. the pretty girl is crying.. Are you afraid?'' the boy teases her as he moves closer to her.  
'' No!'' Asami shouts as she moves her head away from him.  
'' Hey, Marco... Don't you think she is beautiful?'' one of the other boys asks and ends with a laugh. The third boy laughs too.  
'' Yes! And I wonder if she is beautiful under her clothes too'' the boy named Marco said as he took a grip of Asami's skirt and pulled it down. Asami tried to kick him as she screams, but the boy holding her stopped her and begun to lick her cheek. The boys laughed as they pull Asami's clothes and Asami tries to fight back, but the boys are to strong. Her skirt are on the ground. Then her sweater. She is now only standing in her underwear.  
'' HEY! What the fuck are you doing?!'' Haru shouts at the end of the alley. The boys stops and looks at Haru who looks mad at them.  
'' Who the fuck are you?'' Marco asks and Haru takes a step closer to them.  
'' That's none of your business! and I want you to get the fuck away from here! Before I kick in your pathetic balls!'' Haru shouts as she moves closer to them.  
'' What the fuck is your problem, bitch?!'' The boy holding Asami asks. Asami still cries as she watches Haru.  
'' You three are my fucking problem! Get.. the... Fuck.. away.. from here.. now!'' Haru demands. Marco and the other boy moves closer to Haru, cracking their knuckles.  
'' Oh, you want to fight? huh?'' Haru asks as she takes of her jacket and throws it at the ground.  
'' Come on, motherfuckers!'' she shouts and then Asami kicks the boy, holding her, between his legs so he loses the grip of her and falls to his knees in pain. The other two looks back at them and then back at Haru who hits Marco hard in the face. Marco falls to the ground, bleeding from his nose. Asami sinks down to the ground and holds her legs at her stomach.  
'' You bitch!'' Marco shouts and the other boy tries the hit Haru, but she moves and takes a grip of his arm and hits him hard in the stomach and makes him fall to his knees. As Marco tries to stand up Haru walks over to him and kicks him in the face so he faints. Haru runs up to Asami and turns around, facing the boys again.  
'' Now.. LEAVE!'' Haru shouts and the other two boys stands up, carrying Marco over their shoulders and they starts moving fast away from the alley. Asami shivers from the ground and she still cries. She watches Haru standing in front of her.  
'' T-Thank you..'' Asami murmurs and Haru walks back to her jacket and picks it up and walks over to Asami again. She sees Asami's shirt being totally ripped to pieces.  
'' Are you okay?'' Haru asks but Asami doesn't answer. She just cries. Haru lays her jacket over Asami's shoulders as she kneels down in front of her.  
'' It's okay now.. I will protect you..'' Haru whispers and Asami looks into Haru's eyes and then she takes a grip of Haru and pulls her closer to her and starts hugging her, while crying loudly. Haru hugs her back, while stroking Asami's back.  
'' It's okay.. I won't leave you alone..'' Haru murmurs again as she smiles.

Haru sighs and walks into the apartment again with a smile. She puts the glass with water away on a table and lays down on her bed. She breathes out as she picks up her cellphone and opens the photo that Asami took of them that day in the clothes-shop. Haru smiles as she watches Asami smile to the camera.  
'' I will always try to make you smile.. even though I may not always be around you.. but I will never see you cry again.. ever.. I promise you that..'' Haru says to herself. She turns her cellphone off and puts it away. She turns to her side and watches the stars as she slowly falls asleep.

Haru walks with fast steps towards the school-gate when she sees Asami leaning against the wall in her new bought light pink skirt and green shirt and her grey cardigan over it. Asami sees Haru and she smiles big and waves her hand high in the air. Haru smiles back with a small smile and waves.  
'' Good morning sunshine!'' Asami shouts as she jumps at Haru giving her a kind hug and then takes a step away from her.  
'' Don't call me sunshine.. '' Haru says with a sigh and Asami giggles. Asami suddenly stops and looks behind Haru. Haru turns around and they sees a boy, who are one year younger then them, walking towards the school. The boy watches the ground as he passes them. Asami follow him with her eyes as he moves closer to the school building.  
'' Kentin is hurt again..'' Asami says, still watching the boy.  
'' What did you see?'' Haru asks and Asami looks at her and gently lays her fingers around her own neck.  
'' I saw bruises on his neck again.. it must be his mother this time again..'' Asami explains and Haru hardens her knuckles. Asami sees that and she takes Haru's hand in hers, calming Haru down. Haru takes a deep breath.  
'' We shall fix that... tonight'' Asami whispers and Haru nods her head gently.

The school day has ended and Haru and Asami are walking home together through the park.  
'' So you want to celebrate your birthday at the old festival shire?'' Haru asks and Asami nods her head with a smile as she balance on a fence around a flowerbed.  
'' My mother and father celebrated their marriage there when I was a child. And I loved to be up there.'' Asami explains as she jumps down the fence. Haru watches her and smiles.  
'' Aren't that place like.. really unused and such...?'' Haru asks and Asami shrugs.  
'' I don't know. But if it is dusty and all that, we can fix it up. right?'' Asami asks and gives Haru a cute smile. Haru sighs.  
'' Yes, of course we can.'' Haru answers and Asami shines with a huge smile.  
'' Yey!'' She shouts and starts to giggle. They continue to walk and they passes an old couple and some ducklings, which Asami definitely wanted to bring to her house but Haru stopped her. Haru stops and Asami looks at her.  
'' What do you want me to buy for you to your birthday?'' Haru asks and Asami smiles.  
'' I.. I don't know.. I really loved the white dress from the mall.. but it was to expensive.. so don't buy that one..'' Asami explains and her checks turns a bit red. Haru lays her hand on her head and smiles at her.  
'' You know I have a work.. I earn money.. So don't you worry about that'' Haru answers and Asami smiles big and takes a hold of Haru's arm and hugs it.  
'' I don't want you to buy me such expensive things.. because I cannot give you anything great back.. You have given me so many things already..'' Asami says and Haru breathes out and Asami takes a few steps away from Haru and spins around.  
'' Silly you.. I want to buy things for you, because you are my best friend. And I care about you.. And what is that about you don't giving me anything? You have given me so much love and friendship.. and that's all I need'' Haru says and Asami's eyes starts to fills with tears and Haru's eyes becomes wider.  
'' Oh NO NO NO! Don't cry! Please!'' Haru begs as she moves fast to Asami, grabbing her shoulders and staring right into her eyes. Asami smiles big as she strokes the tears away.  
'' I-I'm sorry.. I know I promised you to never cry again.. sorry.. but I..'' Asami begins but stops when her cellphone gave out a signal. She picks it up from her pocket and sees a message from one of her older brothers. She starts reading it. Asami quickly closes the phone and looks at Haru.  
'' I must go.. Satoshi wrote that my mother had to go to the hospital again.. and he wanted me to be there for her, because they needed to go back to work..'' Asami explained and Haru let go of Asami and took a step back.  
'' You go. It's okay. Wish get well from me to Fuji, okay?'' Haru asks and Asami nods her head and smiles.  
'' See you later, alligator'' Asami said as she begun to run towards the end of the park. Haru waves her hand at Asami, and breathes out.  
'' The white dress... huh?'' Haru said to herself and she walked another way through the park towards the bus stop.

Haru had just bought the white dress for Asami's birthday and she was walking towards the exit, but a bracelet catches her eyes so she stops. She walks closer to the window and looks at the white bracelet with two crystals; one green and one ocean-blue. She smiles and walks into the shop and walks over to the pay desk and sees a young man standing by the cash register.  
'' Good day miss, what can I help you with?'' he asks kindly and Haru stops in front of him.  
'' I was wondering how much the white bracelet costs? The one by the window'' Haru asks and the young man quickly walks over to the window and picks the bracelet up and walks back to the pay desk. He watches it and looks through some papers.  
'' It costs.. 2799 yen, miss'' the man says and looks up at Haru. Haru bits her lip as she watches the bracelet.  
'' Can I have it for 2500?'' Haru asks and the man looks around him and back at Haru.  
'' Yes.. I can give it to you for 2500 yen'' the man agrees and smiles. Haru smiles back at him and picks up her wallet and hands him 2500 yen.  
'' Thank you so much'' Haru says as the young man gives Haru a package with the bracelet inside it.  
'' No problem, miss. Have a wonderful day'' the man said as he smiled at her and Haru bows her head and walks out from the shop and out from the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

Haru sneaks up to Asami who stands by some bushes outside the bruised boys house. Asami looks back at her. They both are wearing their assassin clothes again this night.  
'' I thought you were lost..'' Asami whispered and Haru stops beside her.  
'' No.. Have something happened?'' Haru asks and Asami nods her head.  
'' I heard his mother shout at him and his little sister a lot of times since I came here a few minutes ago..'' Asami answers silently and then suddenly they hears a crash from the house and it follows with Kentin's little sisters scream. Haru quickly runs towards the house and Asami follows closely after her. Haru kicks the door in and takes out her pocket knife and walks inside. She sees the mother standing over Kentin, who are holding his little sister against the wall while facing their mother, with a log over her head. Kentin is trying to hold his tears while trying to calm his little sister. The mother is watching Haru who are standing by the kitchen door.  
'' Who are you?'' the mother asks and Haru spans of anger. Asami quickly runs into the kitchen and grabs Kentin and pull him and his crying little sister out from the kitchen.  
'' WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR KIDS?!'' Haru shouts and she kicks the mother in the head so she falls to the ground and smashes her head into the wall.  
The mother turns around and presses herself against the wall, watching Haru in fear.  
'' P-Please.. I beg you.. don't... don't hurt me'' the mother begged and Haru spans even more and she presses her teeth together.  
'' How dare you..'' Haru murmurs as she watches the mother pressing herself more and more against the wall.  
'' Do you spare your kids when they beg you? I don't think so.. I HAVE SEEN THAT BOY'S BRUISES!'' Haru shouts as she raises the knife above her head, and just when she was about to strike, Asami grabbed Haru's hand and stopped her.  
'' Don't kill her..'' Asami says calmly, but Haru still watches the mother and shiver into every bone in her body.  
'' BUT SHE IS HURTING HER OWN KIDS!'' Haru shouts and Asami takes a deep breath.  
'' I know.. but she will not do it anymore.. You don't have to kill her'' Asami explains and Haru calms down and put the knife inside her pocket again. Asami breathes out.  
'' If I see or hear that you have been hurting your kids again.. I swear I will make you suffer... remember that woman'' Haru says to the mother who answers with a nod of fear. Asami grabs Haru's arm and they quickly runs out from the house and away from there.

They continue running until they make a turn into an alley. They breathes heavily and Asami takes of her mask.  
'' How are you feeling?'' Asami asks and Haru hits the wall hard with her fist and sinks down to the ground, leaning her head against it. Asami moves fast to Haru and sits down behind her.  
'' She should die... she have no right to live... no children shall have to live with parents who hurt them..'' Haru murmurs to herself as she shivers. Asami hears Haru starting to cry so she moves closer to her body and holds her from behind. Trying to make her feel better.  
'' I know, Haru.. I know..'' Asami says.

Asami watches Haru from the bed beside hers in Haru's apartment. Haru is staring up at the ceiling and she raises her right hand up above her head, showing a scar from her thumb down to her wrist.  
'' Have you been visiting your family lately?'' Asami asks and Haru lays her hand on the bed again and she sits up instead. Haru moves her eyes to a photograph standing on a table in front of her bed. The photograph shows her family. Her mother, her younger brother and younger sister and herself, her father is also showing, but his face has been torn away, so only his arms and legs are showing.  
'' They probably don't want a visit from a terrible person like I am.'' Haru answers, still watching the photograph. Asami sits up and takes a grip of Haru's hand and smiles at her.  
'' You are not a terrible person, Haru.. and they know that.. They will always know that..'' Asami says and Haru wipes a tear away from her eyes.  
'' You misses them.. right?'' Asami asks and Haru breathes out.  
'' I don't go a second without missing them.. and I don't go a second without wishing I was the one killing my father..'' Haru answers and she glances at Asami who watches her.  
'' I'm sorry..'' Haru says and tries to smile at her, but she looks down at their hands.  
'' You don't need to be sorry about a thing like that.. Your father was a terrible person who murdered your whole family by setting the house on fire. I am happy that he is dead.. and I am thankful to the person who murdered him for it.. because he was hurting you.. and I don't want that..'' Asami explains and Haru breathes out.  
'' I still don't like the man who killed him.. but I think it's good that he is in prison now.. no one shall need to kill people who are bad.. '' Haru says and when she understands what she just said she looks at Asami who watches her with open eyes.  
'' O-Oh I almost forgot!'' Haru said, trying to change the subject. She rose from the bed and opens a drawer and picks out the package with the bracelet and hands it to Asami, who watches it and makes a big smile.  
'' What is this?'' She asks and Haru nods her head, saying she should open it. Asami quickly opens the package and picks up the bracelet and she starts giggling.  
'' It's our eyes'' she says and looks at Haru. She drags the bracelet over her left hand and watches it.  
'' It's beautiful.. thank you'' she says and smiles at Haru who smiles back at her.  
'' No problem.. I just wanted to buy something for you to make you feel better after your visit at the hospital..'' Haru explains and Asami smiles and watches the bracelet again.  
'' How are Fuji feeling?'' Haru asks and Asami's smile disappears and she looks at Haru.  
'' She is still very sick.. and the doctor said she must take her medicine twice a day now.. and that we always need to watch over her.. kind off'' Asami explains and Haru gives Asami a crocked smile.  
'' That's no good news..'' Haru answers and Asami shook her head. Asami smiles again.  
'' But my mother is strong. She will get well soon. I know that'' Asami says and Haru watches Asami as she lays back down on the bed. Haru does the same.  
'' Can't you sing me a melody..'' Asami asks as she turns to the side, watching Haru. Haru didn't feel like singing, but she knew that it would make Asami happy, so she agreed. Asami slowly fell asleep to Haru's melody and Haru laid and watched Asami as she breathed and after a while, Haru also fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Asami and Haru are sitting by their desks in the classroom, while everyone is talking about Kentin and what had happened at his place last night.  
'' Haru..'' Asami whispers and Haru turns her head towards Asami who smiles at her. Asami points at the bracelet and smiles big.  
'' It really looks like our eye colors'' Asami whispers and Haru smiles.  
'' Yes.. it does.. '' Haru answers and smiles. Kenji walks into the classroom and everyone becomes silent and Asami quickly picks up her notebook and shows the sketch of Haru and Kenji to Haru who turns red. Haru tries to tell Asami to put it down, but she just sticks her tongue out and giggles.  
'' Asami and Haru! The lesson has started now'' Kenji shouts and Asami quickly laid the notebook down on the desk.  
'' I-Im sorry professor Kenji'' Asami answered silently with her cheeks slightly red. Kenji breathed out.  
'' Well.. today you just continue writing on your essay about your own chosen president while I shall talk to one and one of you about your grades... and I shall begin with you Asami.'' Kenji explains and Asami rose up from the chair and bows her head.  
'' Y-Yes professor Kenji'' Asami answered. Kenji fixes his glasses as the students opened their books and notebooks and continued writing. Kenji walks over to Asami and then out through the door, with Asami following him. Haru smiles to herself as Kenji closed the door and she opened her book and continued writing about George Washington.  
'' Is it true?'' a student whispered in front of Haru.  
'' Yes, it totally is..'' Kiyoko answered and Haru glanced at them.  
'' So you mean.. that Misaki isn't here because.. because she was sexually harassed by her own brother? And that she tried to jump of a cliff? '' the student asks silently and Kiyoko nodded her head and moved closer to the student.  
'' I have also heard that she also was sexually harassed by a teacher too... that the teacher wanted to talk with her.. and then we didn't see her anymore..'' Kiyoko answered silently. Haru felt a shiver through her bones.  
'' What? For real?'' the student asks as she puts a hand over her mouth.  
'' Yes. And I have heard that the teacher was Kenji.. but there aren't any proof.'' Kiyoko answers and the student looks chocked. Haru felt a shiver through her bones again. What if Asami was in danger?  
Silence. And then Kiyoko begun to giggle.  
'' I'm kiddin', I haven't heard anything about Kenji.. but I have heard she was harrassed by a teacher..'' Kiyoko answers and the student sighs.  
Haru quickly rose from the chair and walked out through the classroom to search for Asami, as the students watches her as she leaves.

'' We can take this classroom, in here'' Kenji said as he pointed at an open classroom which Asami slowly walked into. Kenji followed and he closed the door and locked it. Asami turned quickly around.  
'' W-Why did you lock the door?'' Asami asked and Kenji smiled at her.  
'' I just don't want anyone to hear us... Your grades are private.. shall we begin?'' Kenji asked and Asami took a step back.  
'' B-Begin? Begin with what?'' Asami asks and Kenji watches her, and he begins scratching his head.  
'' With the discussion of your grades? Maybe?'' He asks and laughed a little as he walked passed Asami and dragged out a chair from a table. Asami stood still, but she took a deep breath and sat down on the chair. Kenji sat down on the chair beside her and took out some paper from his bag and put it in front of him.  
'' You are very good in math, art and biology.. '' Kenji begins.  
'' Y-Yes..'' Asami answers and Kenji looks at her.  
'' But you have a little problem with history.. '' he continues and Asami breathes out.  
'' Y-yes.. I.. I cannot focus that good on that subject..'' Asami explains and Kenji starts stroking his cheek and he moves a little closer to Asami. He carefully lays his hand on her leg and gently strokes it. Asami turns red in her face and she looks at Kenji.  
'' P-Professor?'' Asami murmurs and Kenji looks at her.  
'' Maybe.. I can help you with some... history'' he asks as he moves even closer, and he starts smelling her hair. Asami stands up, but Kenji was fast and took a grip of her arms and pressed her down on the table, holding a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't be able to scream for help. He begun to kiss her neck and slowly moving his hand up her skirt, and Asami begins to feel her tears in her eyes.  
'' Schh.. I will take care of you..'' Kenji whispers as he unbutton her shirt and then someone knocked on the door.  
He looks over at the door and Asami bites his hand so he moves it away from her mouth and she screams. The door quickly opens when Haru kicked it in and she quickly walked into the room. When she sees Kenji standing in front of Asami who lays on the desk she runs towards him, screaming, and she hit him in the face so he smashed into the wall. Haru quickly helped Asami up from the desk and Haru pulled out her knife from her pocket and she pointed it at Kenji who lifted his hands up to his head.  
'' I will kill you!'' Haru shouted, but Asami grabbed Haru's hands and pulled her with her as she ran out from the classroom.

Haru leans over a sink in the bathroom and Asami sits on the floor, shaking, as she holds her legs against her stomach. Haru turns around and sits down beside Asami and leans Asami's head on her shoulder.  
'' I am here for you know.. I am sorry I didn't was earlier..'' Haru says and Asami moves closer to Haru and hugs her. Tears are falling down Asami's cheeks and she begins to cry in Haru's arms.  
'' Thank you..'' Asami murmurs and Haru strokes her hand over Asami's head.  
Suddenly the school headphones gave out a sound and they could hear the headmistress voice.  
'' Haru Takamaki, Come directly to my office! now!'' and then the sound from the headphones stopped. Asami looked up at Haru.  
'' I should go..'' Haru said and Asami stroke her tears away from her cheeks.  
'' I will follow you.'' Asami said and they rose up and walked out from the bathroom.

Haru knocks on the headmistresses door.  
'' Yes?'' the headmistress answers and Haru opens it and walks inside, seeing the headmistress, an old woman with nice clothes, sitting by her desk with Kenji in front of her. Kenji had a bandage on his shoulder, and it was bloody.  
'' Professor Kenji told me a story that you wear attacking him with a pocket knife..'' the headmistress answered and Asami took a step away from Haru towards the headmistress.  
'' That's not true! Kenji tried to... rape me! And then Haru came into the classroom and saved me!'' Asami explained, but the headmistress didn't change facial experience. Haru laid a hand on Asami's shoulder and moved in front of her.  
'' The thing Asami is telling is the truth.. I heard Asami screaming for help, so I kicked the door in and saved her.. from him'' Haru explained and pointed at Kenji who looked really angry at her.  
'' That, miss Haru, is a lie.. Professor Kenji is the best teacher at this school.. and he would never harm a girl.. because he is a married, homosexual man.. which says that he would never get those feelings for a girl..And! Why would he be so stupid to try and rape a girl in a classroom.. that doesn't make any sense..'' The headmistress explains and Haru hardens her knuckles and spans every muscle.  
'' WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!?'' Haru shouts and the headmistress raises one hand, which silence Haru.  
'' Show me what's inside your pockets..'' The headmistress demanded. Haru looked back at Asami and then back at the headmistress.  
'' If you don't have a pocket knife, then I believe you.. but if you do have a pocket knife.. then I will kick you out from this school..'' the headmistress explained and Haru started to breath really deeply. Asami took a grip of Haru's hand, but Haru moved up to the headmistress desk and quickly emptied her pockets and puts her things on the desk. By them, the pocket knife.  
'' I know I have a pocket knife.. but I didn't harm Kenji with it..'' Haru said calmly and the headmistress watches the knife and then she looks up at Haru.  
'' But you also know it is forbidden to carry weapons to school.. Haru, you are now expelled from this school'' the headmistress said and Haru hit her desk hard with her fists.  
'' WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING WITH ME?!'' Haru shouts, but the headmistress didn't move a muscle. Asami still stands by the door, unable to move.  
'' Be happy, I don't call the police.. but I will if you don't leave this school.. now'' the headmistress demanded. Haru looked at Kenji who pretended to look scared at her and Haru turned around and walked fast out from the room with Asami following her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Haru quickly grabs her bag and throws it over her shoulder and walks towards the exit with Asami following her.  
''Haru.. please stop..'' Asami begs, but Haru just walks outside and towards the gate. Asami runs up ahead and grabs Haru's arm, trying to make her stop. But Haru just pulls her arm away from Asami, without looking at her. Asami stands still, watching Haru as she continues walking away.  
'' HARU! STOP!'' Asami shouts as tears starts appearing in her eyes, and Haru stops walking. Haru glances back at Asami who quickly stroke the tears away.  
'' Please Haru.. I'm so sorry for this..'' Asami says, but Haru just continue glancing at her.  
'' I didn't know Kenji was capable to be doing things like that.. I would have known better.. I'm so sorry'' Asami explains, trying to make Haru feel better.  
'' I need to go to work..'' Haru answers as she continues walking again and Asami just watches her walk pass the gates and disappearing down the way. Asami took a hold of herself and sinks to the ground.  
'' I'm sorry Haru.. I could have said something to help you..'' Asami murmurs and tears starts falling down her cheeks.

"Haru wipes away some dust from the bookshelf and places three new books on it. She looks down on her pile of books and breathes out. She takes a few older books and puts them on the floor and wipes away the dust on that place, and places more new books there.  
''Haru.. are you okay?'' a voice asks and Haru glances at the person. It's her co-worker, Shiro Minamoto, a young male worker, with brown short hair and beard. '' Yes.'' Haru answers, continuing doing her work. Shiro leans against the wall with one arm, still watching Haru and he raises one eyebrow.  
'' I can see that you're not okay.. You are usually done with one bookshelf in like.. one minute? So what's up?'' Shiro asks and Haru breathes out again and turns around to face Shiro. She sighs.  
'' I am fine.. just tired..'' Haru lies and Shiro just stares at her.  
'' Well well.. okay then'' Shiro says as he walks away and Haru turns to the bookshelf again and takes down more old books, wipe the shelf of and places new books on it.  
After a while Shiro came back, with two coffee.  
'' Come sit with me a while..you need to rest.. the boss will not notice'' Shiro says and Haru follows him into their cafeteria and sits down by the table. Shiro hand Haru's coffee to her and she takes it, and just watches the brown, warm drink in the cup. Shiro leans back in the sofa in front of Haru and takes a sip of his coffee.  
'' You can go home, you know..'' Shiro says and Haru looks up at him.  
'' What?'' Haru asks and Shiro smiles and he puts his cup on the table and leans his elbows on his knees.  
'' I can do your work today.. you need to rest.. because... I can see that something more is troubling you.'' Shiro explains and he gives Haru a crocked smile. Haru looks back down at her coffee and then at Shiro. She gives him a short smile.  
'' It would feel good to get a day off.. but.. I need something else to think about.. And I cannot let you do all the work'' Haru explains and Shiro takes another sip of his coffee, and sighs.  
'' Man, Your work would never be done in your speed.. Let me do it. And you can.. go and visit your friend Asami?'' Shiro suggest and Haru looks up at him and feels a huge sadness in her chest.  
'' I.. I don't think.. that Asami want to see me now..'' Haru says and Shiro looks worried.  
'' What have happened? Please tell me..'' Shiro asks and Haru shook her head.  
'' Well.. I wasn't friendly to her before I left school today.. I.. '' Haru begun but she stopped and looked at her coffee and took the first sip of it.  
'' I know Asami a little.. and to me.. she seems like a kind girl'' Shiro says.  
'' I know, but..'' Haru begins but stops as Shiro raises one hand.  
'' AND I know she will understand why you were.. ehm.. unfriendly.. to her. Because when she came here with lunch for you before, she looked like she was the most happy person in the whole, wide world.. and I could see that she was happy having you as her friend'' Shiro explains and smiles at Haru. Haru watches Shiro, still with sadness, but with a little hope in her eyes.  
'' Okay.. I shall try and visit her.. I must apologise'' Haru says and Shiro gives Haru a thumb up and drinks up the rest of his coffee.  
'' Have fun and good luck then! I now shall continue with work, because.. I got a little extra to do'' He says and gives Haru a teasing wink and Haru gave out a small laugh.  
'' Thank you Shiro..'' Haru said and Shiro walks over to the door and turns around.  
'' Well.. I am a hero and I just saved your day! Take care'' Shiro said as he walked out through the door, leaving Haru alone in the room. Haru smiles.  
'' I shall visit Asami right away..'' Haru murmurs as she drinks up her coffee and leaves the room.

"Haru walks a few meters after exiting the buss and then she stands in front a one floor house; Asami's house. She takes a deep breath and she walks into the yard. She hears a barking and stops walking and sees Asami's beagle running towards her with his wagging tail. It stops in front of Haru and smiles big with it's whole face.  
'' Hey there, Aki, Are you a good boy as usual?'' Haru asks as she kneels down and starts patting the beagle who starts licking Haru in the face. Haru laughs and she stands up.  
'' I need to go and visit Asami now.. bye bye Aki'' Haru says as she continues walking towards the door and Aki runs back to his bone by some bushes.  
Haru stops in front of the door and knocks on it. Haru hears footsteps coming from the inside and the door opens.  
'' Hey Satoshi. Is Asami home?'' Haru asks the young boy who opened the door. Satoshi is taller then Haru and he looks a lot like Asami, but he is five years older then her and a lot more silent. His hair is short and messy, and there's not as much happiness in his eyes.  
'' ASAMI!'' Satoshi shouts as he walks back into the living room and Haru walks inside and closes the door. She takes of her shoes and enters. She looks into the living room and sees both Asami's brothers, Satoshi and Takumi, playing video games. Takumi looks back at her. Takumi is Satoshi's twin brother, but Takumi is a lot more talk-able and he wears glasses.  
'' Hello Haru.. '' Takumi said as he continued watching the screen.  
'' Hey Takumi.. playing zombie-shooting games again?'' Haru asks as she crosses her arms.  
'' Yep..'' Takumi answers, without looking away from the screen. Haru sighs.  
'' Oh! Haru! It was a long time since..'' Haru hears an old voice coming from the kitchen and she looks at that direction and sees Asami's mother, Fuji walking towards her with slow steps. Fuji is shorter than Asami and her brown hair is in a braid over her shoulder and she wears glasses.  
'' Fuji, hi'' Haru says as she bows her head gently and Fuji does the same. Haru walks up to Fuji who gives her a hug. Fuji then starts looking at Haru from feet to head.  
'' Oh my my.. you need to eat way more, I can cook something for you!'' Fuji says as she turns around and starts walking towards the kitchen again.  
'' Oh no no no, you don't need to!'' Haru says and she grabs Fuji's shoulders and stops her. Fuji looks at her with a smile.  
'' But I want to. It was a few weeks ago since I made something for you'' Fuji answers and then Haru smiles and let go of Fuji's shoulders. Fuji continued into the kitchen with Haru following her. Fuji drags out a chair from the table and Haru sits down on it.  
'' Do you want some tea?'' Fuji asks and Haru nods her head. Haru looks at the family photo standing on the table. Asami was 10 at that time and she holds his brothers arms against her. Fuji is standing behind them, together with Asami's father. They're smiling.  
'' That would be really delicious, thank you'' Haru says and Fuji smiles at her and puts some water on heat.  
'' Haru?'' Asami says from behind Haru and Haru quickly raised from the chair and turns around. Asami is just watching her and Haru gives Asami a small smile. '' H-Hi Asami..'' Haru says and Asami walks over to her and gives her a short hug and then Fuji puts down two cups of tea for them.  
'' I will leave you two alone'' Fuji says as she leaves the room. Haru sits back down on the chair and Asami sits down in front of her. No one of them said anything for minutes, they just drank some of Fuji's delicious tea and then Asami coughed a little and smiles.  
'' I just saw a new movie on the television. It was about a poor man who was totally in love with a rich woman.. and.. '' Asami begins but stops when she sees Haru watching her.  
'' What is it?'' Asami asks, as the smile disappears.  
'' How can you be so happy? After what happened to you at school?'' Haru asks and Asami looks down at her cup without answering.  
'' I-I'm sorry...'' Haru says and Asami shook her head and looks at her.  
'' You don't need to apologise.. you haven't done anything wrong..'' Asami explains and gives Haru a smile.  
'' I'm just happy that you were there for me.. '' Asami says with a smile, but then the smile disappears and she looks away from Haru and starts shaking.  
'' I am.. the one who has to apologise... because I am weak..'' Asami said.  
'' No.. you're not..'' Haru begins but stops when Asami looks back at her with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
'' I could have helped you when we were inside the headmistresses office! And I am weak because I didn't! And because I cannot hold in my tears anymore!'' Asami shouts as she hides her face with her hands and just as Haru's about to say something, Satoshi runs into the room and grabs the phone on the table.  
'' What have happened?'' Haru asks and Asami looks up at him from her hands.  
'' Fuji fell to the floor again and she won't wake up!'' Satoshi says as he calls for an ambulance.


	7. Chapter 7

Haru and Asami rose from the table and ran out to the living room and sees Takumi trying to wake Fuji up. Fuji lies on the floor and a pool of blood is by her mouth. Asami hides her mouth with her hands in chock.  
'' What happened?!'' Haru asks and Takumi looks up at her.  
'' She.. She was dusting the photograph of our father.. and then we heard her start to cough and when we turned around she fell to the ground, without moving.. '' Takumi explains, trying to keep calm. Satoshi pushes Haru and Asami away from him so he could come closer to Takumi and Fuji. Satoshi lays a blanket over Fuji.  
'' The ambulance should be here any minute.. '' Satoshi says and then the ambulance sirens starts echoing outside and four men ran into the house and into the living room with a stretcher. Haru grabs Asami and pulls her away so the men could get to Fuji easily. They quickly lifts her up on the stretcher and bring her to the ambulance outside the house.

Asami looks down at her hands while Haru holds her in her arms. They have been waiting in the waiting room for minutes. Satoshi and Takumi sits on the sofa beside them, staring down at the white floor. Then they see a female doctor walking towards them and the four of them quickly stands up.  
'' How is she feeling? Will she be okay?'' Asami asks and the doctor gives them a small smile.  
'' She will survive.. she is okay for now and she is resting..'' the doctor says and Asami turns to Haru and hugs her and breathes out. Haru smiles and holds Asami.  
'' But we will need to have her here for at least.. one nights.. just to make sure she will be able to go back home.'' The doctor says and the boys bows their heads.  
'' Thank you for saving our mother'' Takumi and Satoshi says in chores. Asami takes a step away from Haru and looks at her with a smile.  
'' I think Aki is very worried right now.. we should get back home..'' Asami says and Haru nods her head. They look at the brothers.  
'' We will stay here, just a short while..'' Takumi says and Asami nods at him. Asami takes Haru's hand and Haru leads the way out from the hospital.

Aki lays his head down on Asami's lap as they sits inside Asami's room. Haru sits on the bed and Asami on the floor. Asami slowly pats Aki on his head and she looks up at Haru.  
'' How are you feeling?'' Asami asks and Haru shrugs her shoulders.  
'' I don't know.. I still feel a little pissed about school.. otherwise.. okay..'' Haru explains and Asami looks back down at Aki who slowly falls asleep on her lap.  
'' I will try and fix everything for you.. I promise. '' Asami says and Haru smiles.  
'' Thanks.. but you have to promise me to never ever follow a teacher again.. because I will not be able to save you again now.. '' Haru explains and Asami smiles at her.  
'' You don't need to be there.. we are always together.. '' Asami says and Haru smiles at her.  
'' But you must promise me..'' Haru asks and Asami raises the hand with the bracelet and smiles at Haru.  
'' Hereby I swear I will never follow a teacher who want's to discuss my grades with me alone in another classroom away from everyone else.. and never eat cheese and bacon again.. '' Asami says and Haru sighs.  
'' You're so silly.. '' Haru says and Asami sticks her tongue out and giggles.  
'' That's why you like me.. right?'' Asami asks and Haru blushes a little.  
'' Well.. Yes.. of course'' Haru answers and Asami smiles big.  
'' And I like you because of your protective attitude and kind heart..'' Asami says and Haru gave out a soft laugh.  
'' Thank you for that, princess..'' Haru says and Asami smiles. Aki yawns and they begins to laugh.  
'' Can we go and fix up the festival building? My birthday is in 10 days and I want it to be done up there..'' Asami asks and Haru shrugs her shoulders.  
'' Sure.. let's go! And bring Aki with us too.. we need protection'' Haru says and Aki opens his eyes and sits up, wagging his tail.  
'' Yes, we need our small hero'' Asami says as she pulls Aki in for a hug.

The old festival house are deep inside the forest, far away from everything. Haru, Asami and Aki followed a forest path to the old, red house. The sun is shining on the tree tops and on the house. Asami handed Haru a broom and they went inside the house. It was dusty inside, but the room was huge. Asami coughed a little but walked inside.  
'' Okay! Let's do this! We work from the inside and we will do it in super speed'' Asami said happily and Haru breathes out. She looks back at Aki who are chasing a butterfly on the grass.  
'' I don't know if I can clean this house in super speed, Asami'' Haru says and Asami lays a hand on her own hip and puts the broom on the floor.  
'' Of course we can! We just work and think that.. if we are done before the sun is going down, you will buy strawberry ice-cream for me!'' Asami explains.  
'' Wait?! What? That doesn't really make me want to clean faster'' Haru says and Asami giggles and runs to the end of the room and begins cleaning.  
'' I need to hurry, because I want strawberry ice-cream'' Asami says and Haru sighs and walks inside to help her.

After the whole room was totally free from dust and spiderwebs, Asami and Haru sits outside on the grass, breathing out. The sun is on it's way down and Asami is looking super happy.  
'' When will I get my strawberry ice-cream?'' Asami asks with a tease and Haru smiles.  
'' When we are at the mall again.'' Haru answers and Asami smiles. Asami picks up a flower with white petals and she smells it. Asami looks at Haru and she puts the flower in Haru's hair and Haru's cheeks turns more pinkish. Asami smiles big.  
'' You look really pretty with that flower in your hair'' Asami says and Haru breathes out.  
'' Thank you.. I guess..'' Haru answers and she picks up another flower and puts it in Asami's hair, and Asami smiles big at her. Haru smiles but stops.  
'' Have you heard about Misaki?'' Haru asks and Asami looks at her.  
'' Misaki in our class?'' Asami asks and Haru nods her head.  
'' I have heard that her brother have sexually harassed her.. and that is why she aren't in school anymore..'' Haru explains and Asami looks on Haru's hands.  
'' Do you know if it's true?'' Asami asks.  
'' I checked it out when I was on my way home from school.. and when I passed her apartment I saw her brother pressing her against the window and I saw that she wanted him to stop..'' Haru explains and Asami looks at the flowers.  
'' So you want to kill him'' Asami asks and Haru nods her head.  
'' You have to choose... The brother... or Kenji..'' Haru asks and Asami looks at her eyes.  
'' We need to help Misaki.. Kenji can wait..'' Asami answer and Haru looks at her.  
'' Okay.'' Haru answers and they both look at Aki who have fallen asleep by some flowers and with the butterfly on his head. Asami smiles at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Haru and Asami stands in front of Misaki's apartment when the moon stands high on the night sky. Haru walks over to the window and Asami follows her and they carefully looks into the room. The room is filled with beer cans, some old newspaper and an old television, which stands in front of a sofa.  
'' Please.. don't make me do it tonight again..'' they hear Misaki say from another room, and they see her walk into the room by the window and she turns around when she have entered. Misaki has a bruise on her neck under her short brown hair. Quickly after her, her brother appears. Her brother is older then her and he is wearing a white tank top and a pair of old jeans. She takes a few steps away from him but he grabs her and presses her against the wall.  
'' You need to obey me.. I am your master.. and you are my whore..'' the brother says with an evil smile and Misaki's brown eyes starts to fill with tears.  
'' p-please..'' Misaki begs as her brother slowly strokes his hands over her chest.  
'' If you don't do as I say.. I will kill you..'' he says and Misaki looks into his eyes with fear.  
'' no.. please.. no..'' Misaki begs agains but her brother moves his head closer to hers and he starts licking the bruise on her neck. Misaki begins shaking. Asami looks at Haru who are watching them with anger.  
'' What is he demanding her to do?'' Asami whispers and Haru glances at her.  
'' To sell herself for money..'' Haru answers and Asami turns back at Misaki.  
'' Are you going to be a good girl today?'' the brother asks and Misaki nodded her head in fear and the brother stepped away from her.  
'' Then go.. and bring me some money'' the brother says and Misaki quickly ran out through the door, passing Haru and Asami and disappears. Haru quickly enters the house and the brother quickly turns around in fear and Haru brings out her knife. Asami follows her inside and watches the brother.  
'' Why can you do such a thing to your own sister?'' Asami asks and the brother watches both of them.  
'' B-because I'm her brother!'' The brother answers and Haru harden her grip of the knife.  
'' Asami...'' Haru says and Asami looks at her.  
'' Go out and dig a hole in the garden..'' Haru continues and Asami looks at the brother again and disappears out through a backdoor, leading to their garden.  
'' D-Dig a hole? Dig a hole for what?'' the brother asks with worry and Haru walks closer to him.  
'' Because I am going to bring you to hell.. because people like you deserves nothing more than that'' Haru answers and the brother presses himself against the wall.  
'' P-Please.. don't!'' the brother begs and Haru moves fast to him and grabs his shoulder.  
'' Your sister begged you.. did you listen?!'' Haru shouts as she quickly stabs her knife into the brothers stomach and the brother coughs and watches the knife.  
'' She begged you to stop.. did you?!'' Haru shouts and she pulls out the knife and stabs him again and the brother are beginning to fall to his knees.  
'' DID YOU?!'' Haru shouts and she pulls out the knife and quickly slit his throat with it. The brother fell to the ground with blood flowing through his throat and he coughs blood. Haru sits on top of him and continue to stab him over and over in the stomach and then he stops moving. Haru stands up and puts her knife in her pocket again. She rubs her face and takes a grip of his arm and starts pulling him towards the backdoor.  
As she drags him outside and Asami sees him she stops digging. She watches the brutally murdered brother and his killer.  
'' Are you done?'' Haru asks and Asami shook her head.  
'' Almost.. but not really..'' Asami answers and she continues digging. When she was done they threw his body in the hole and quickly filled the hole again.  
'' Are you okay Haru? I have never seen you do anything like that before?'' Asami asks and Haru looks at her.  
'' I-I'm sorry Asami.. I just thought about what Kenji did to you.. and I just.. I just want to kill that fucker for what he did to you..'' Haru explains and Asami grabs Haru's hand.  
'' Please Haru.. don't let him change you..'' Asami says and Haru breathes out.  
'' I.. I promise..'' Haru answers and Asami gives her a small smile and then they quickly runs away from the house.

They stops in an alley where they left some bags to put their assassin clothes in, which they did. And then they started hearing a man running on the other side on the sidewalk. They quickly walks to the end of the alley and watches the man fall and sees three other men start kicking his stomach and back. Haru takes a step out, but Asami pulls her back.  
Haru looks back at Asami who points at a big man walking towards the three men who are kicking the laying man. The big man puts a lit cigarette in his mouth and stops in front of the laying man. The three men takes a step away from the man on the ground and the big man breathes out some smoke.  
'' Where's my money?'' the big man asks and the man on the ground coughs and looks up at him.  
'' I-Im sorry Hisao.. I-I don't have the money yet..'' the man on the ground answered.  
'' You have 12 hours to fix them.. or else I will kill you..'' the man, named Hisao, says and then he entered a black car standing on the sidewalk a few meters away. Asami took up her phone and quickly took a photo of the car and it's number. And then the three men entered the car after Hisao and the car drove away.  
'' Can you keep an eye on that man tomorrow? I don't think he was lying..'' Asami asks as she sends the photo of the car to Haru. Haru nods her head and they continue watching the man on the ground who slowly stands up, holding one hand against his stomach.

Haru have been following the man who were attacked last night during the beginning of the day. The man had been speaking to a few people if they could give him money, but everyone was refusing him. Haru follows him a few meters behind him on a sidewalk, but she suddenly stops as she sees the black car stopping in front of him.  
'' P-Please! Give me more time'' the man begs but he falls to the ground as a gunshot was heard. Haru takes a step back in chock and the car drives away. Haru watches the car disappear down the street and she quickly runs up to the man on the ground who are fighting to stay alive. Haru sits down by his side and he watches her. Haru sees the color red taking over the color blue on his jacket.  
'' You.. you have been.. following me..'' the man murmurs and Haru nods her head.  
'' I saw you yesterday.. and I wanted to see if you would be okay.. '' Haru answers and the man gives her a small smile, but keeps trying to catch his breath. Haru quickly picks up her phone to call the ambulance but the man grabs her hand.  
'' H-isao A-raka-wa.. that's his name..'' the man said and then he loosen his grip of Haru's hand and he stopped breathing. Haru watches the dead man and feels guilt. She calls the police and tell them about what happened.

The police took her to the station and put her in a room and a police entered the room.  
'' Good day miss.. are you okay?'' the police asks and Haru looks on her sides.  
'' Yes.'' Haru answers and the police sits down on a chair in front of Haru.  
'' My name is Kin, and I just want to ask you some questions.. if that's okay?'' the police named Kin asked. Haru nods her head and Kin puts a recorder in front of Haru and some papers in front of himself.  
'' Your name is.. Haru, right?'' he asks and Haru nods.  
'' Did you know mr. Satoe?'' he asks and Haru shook her head.  
'' No.. I just saw him today..'' Haru answers and Kin looks at her.  
'' okay.. did he say anything special to you?'' he asks and Haru looked on her hands.  
'' No.. '' Haru lied and then she looked back at Kin.  
'' Okay.. what were you doing on that street? Aren't you going to school?'' he asks.  
'' No, I have taken semester from the school..'' Haru lied and Kin nods his head.  
'' Okay.. then, why were you on that street?'' he asks and Haru shrugs.  
'' I was taking a walk and sees a black car driving up in front of the man and then I heard a gunshot and the man was laying on the ground..'' Haru answers.  
'' Did you remember or see the numbers or driver in the car?'' Kin asks.  
'' No.. I was still in chock after the gunshot..'' Haru lied and Kin nodded his head again.  
'' Well.. that was all the questions I had for you.. You can now go.. and I will contact you if I need to ask you more questions..'' Kin answered and Haru rose from the chair and walked out from the room and she breathed out.  
'' But, Haru.. You're quite calm after what have happened..'' Kin says and Haru glances back at him.  
'' Yes.. I have seen worse..'' Haru answers and Kin strokes his chin.  
'' Worse? Can I ask what?'' Kin asks and Haru looks away.  
'' ..No.'' Haru answers and walks away. 

Haru leans against the school gate, waiting for Asami to come. She sees students walking out from the gate, away from the school and then she sees Asami running over to her.  
'' I need to tell you something..'' Haru whispers and Asami nods her head and as they starts walking away they hear Takeshi talking with them and they turn around.  
'' A-Asami.. do you want to go out with me?'' he asks with red cheeks and Asami got nervous and her cheeks turns pink. Haru grabs Asami's arm.  
'' W-Well.. uhm.. sure.. but some other day.. I am in a hurry'' she answers and Haru pulls Asami away and they run into the park down the street. Haru then tells Asami everything that had happened during the day.  
'' We need to avenge the man..'' Haru ended and Asami watches her. Haru picks up a note with an address.  
'' I searched for his name and found this address.. I think we should give him a visit tonight.'' Haru says, but Asami still just watches her and then she breathes out.  
'' He seems like a dangerous man.. we should be careful.. '' Asami says and Haru pats her head with her hand.  
'' I feel like the man wanted me to kill him.. he said his name.. remember?'' Haru explained and Asami took a deep breath.  
'' I think it's too dangerous.. I don't want you to get in trouble..'' Asami answers and Haru smiles.  
'' I will be okay.. just like all the other times..'' Haru answers and Asami looks down on the ground and then up at her again.  
'' Promise? You promise everything will go okay?'' Asami asked and Haru smiles.  
'' I promise..''


End file.
